


Два демона

by AnnGeea_Mycrofts_nutritionist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Antichrist, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Dark Tony Stark, Demons, Drama & Romance, Fallen Angels, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGeea_Mycrofts_nutritionist/pseuds/AnnGeea_Mycrofts_nutritionist
Summary: — Я на такое не подписывался, — неожиданно сказал Говард. — Ребенок… Ты можешь его пораньше забрать?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	Два демона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Satans Children 2020

1\. Мой отец — ангел

  
В этот вечер солнце зашло слишком рано для июля, и фонари еще не успели зажечься желтым рассеянным светом, оставив безрадостную улицу в полной темноте. В окно детской комнаты начал медленно пробираться редкий молочный туман, наполняя теплый воздух сырой прохладой. Из ожившей кухни послышался звон посуды, чередующийся с монотонным голосом Джарвиса, отдающего распоряжения нерасторопной кухарке. В поместье четы Старков велись приготовления к позднему ужину. Возможно, что этим вечером хозяева кого-то ожидали.  
  
Тони закрыл книжку и прислушался. Неторопливой твердой поступью сквозь туман кто-то направлялся прямо к дому. Рассмотреть в окно званого гостя не представлялось возможным — там было непроходимо темно, но Тони и не нужно было ничего видеть. Он был почти уверен, что знает, кто сейчас позвонит в дверь.  
  
Звук шагов неожиданно стих, словно был просто фантомом у Тони в голове, однако спустя долгую минуту с первого этажа раздалось позвякивание дверных колокольчиков, возвещая о том, что гость уже на пороге.  
  
— Мистер Роджерс, пожалуйста, проходите. Мистер Старк ожидает вас. Взять ваше пальто?  
  
— Спасибо, Джарвис. Не нужно.  
  
Когда говоривший проследовал в гостиную, Тони уже давно выскользнул из комнаты и, перекинувшись через перила, во все глаза смотрел вниз.  
  
— Стив, — одними губами произнес он, не смея от переполняющей его радости произнести это имя громче, а тем более закричать на весь дом. К тому же Говард снова будет недоволен и перестанет с ним разговаривать, считая такое поведение недостойным отпрыска Старков.  
  
Тони понимал, что он должен вернуться в комнату и терпеливо ждать, когда взрослые его позовут. Но… но вдруг этого не случится? Вдруг Стив так и уйдет, не встретившись с ним? Неприятный холодок прошелся по всему телу, и Тони решил, что не может такого допустить. Он осторожно спустился по лестнице, боясь наделать шуму и привлечь внимание вездесущего Джарвиса. Прокравшись, как мышь, мимо кухни, он почти побежал в сторону гостиной, откуда отчетливо слышались знакомые голоса — Говарда и Стива. Тони, стараясь реже дышать, присел на корточки под приоткрытой дверью и с любопытством заглянул в комнату, радуясь, что так может все увидеть.  
  
Увидеть своего Стива.  
  
Расстегнув верхние пуговицы кожаного трэнча, Стив сидел в кресле и смотрел на Говарда, нервно сжимающего в руках стакан со скотчем. Тони сразу понял, что отец злился, и для этого ему не нужно было видеть его лицо. Исходящие от него волны затаенного гнева Тони мог почувствовать, даже находясь в другой части дома. И не только Говарда. Если где-то неподалеку кто-то злился, испытывал страх или страдал, Тони безошибочно определял источник. Подруга Марии заказала бриллиантовые украшения и шляпку один в один как у миссис Старк, горничной Бэтти изменил парень, у Джарвиса пропал розарий в саду, Говард… причиной ярости Говарда всегда был только его сын — Тони.  
  
Говард стоял с прямой спиной, еще крепче сжав многострадальный стакан. Его тело было окутано знакомой черной дымкой скорби, которая пахла болотной тиной и чем-то горчично-сладким. Тони нравился этот манящий запах чужой боли, но только не от Говарда. Он почему-то не хотел, чтобы его отец страдал.  
  
— Я на такое не подписывался, — неожиданно сказал Говард. — Ребенок… Ты можешь его пораньше забрать? Руководство Гидры должно войти в мое положение, я и так сделал для вас все, что мог.  
  
— Всему свое время, — спокойно ответил Стив. — Ты слишком нетерпелив.  
  
Тони перевел взгляд на Стива. Несмотря на доброжелательную улыбку, в льдистых голубых глазах было скучающее безразличие, словно он говорил с кем-то, недостойным его времени и внимания. Впрочем, это не задевало Тони, он знал, что Стив так смотрит на всех — на всех, кроме… него.  
  
— Нетерпелив? — дрогнувшим голосом переспросил Говард. — После того случая с девчонкой… Я не могу найти нам новую прислугу.  
  
Стив вопросительно приподнял бровь. От него всегда исходил аромат сильной ауры — темной и густой, как смола или кофейная гуща, но в то же время в ней не было места злости или скорби, она была пьяняще чиста. Тони хотелось закутаться в нее, как в одеяло, и никогда не выбираться наружу, поселившись среди чужого неиссякаемого тепла. Он покраснел, будто в его детские мысли прокралось что-то запретно-постыдное, но что именно — он пока не осознавал.  
  
— Люди уже болтают всякое, — тише сказал Говард. — Они боятся. Называют этот дом проклятым.  
  
— Нашел проблему, — равнодушно ответил Стив. — Пусть Джарвис подыщет кого-нибудь в Европе — понятливого и неболтливого. Не мне тебя учить грамотному пиару. Смыть грязь с доброго имени не сложнее, чем кровь.  
  
Говард хмыкнул. Стив, закинув ногу на ногу, указал на картонную коробку на столе.  
  
— Я принес для Тони подарок.  
  
Услышав это, Тони от радости чуть не выпрыгнул из своего укрытия. Стив всегда приносил ему подарки. Игрушки, сладости, книги, сувениры — все полученное Тони заботливо расставлял у себя в шкафу, в том числе шоколад и конфеты, к которым не притрагивался, считая невообразимым кощунством уничтожать то, что подарил ему Стив. Он хранил эти вещи, будто маленький дракон бесценные сокровища, оберегая их от глаз чужаков. Многие, однако, не понимали, как опасно лезть в пещеру к дракону и трогать то, что принадлежит ему, ведь за такими проступками всегда следовало наказание.  
  
Однажды рано утром в гостиной раздался женский крик. Кричала Мария. Когда все сбежались в гостиную, то увидели Сью — одну из приходящих горничных. Она лежала неподвижно на полу, глаза ее были широко распахнуты, а юное, почти детское лицо было покрыто восковой синевой. После судмедэкспертизы Говарду сообщили, что причиной смерти стало удушье; Сью задохнулась от застрявшей в горле конфеты. Говард был мрачнее тучи и молчал три дня, а после распорядился, чтобы у Тони в комнате убирался Джарвис. Тони обрадовался, потому что доверял Джарвису, ведь тот, в отличие от глупых девчонок, никогда не воровал его мятные леденцы.  
  
Говард подошел к столу, заглянул в коробку и скривился.  
  
— Это, — указал он на то, что было внутри, — не протянет здесь и недели. Лучше бы принес мягкую игрушку. Джарвису меньше работы в саду с лопатой.  
  
— Это необычный подарок, — возразил Стив.  
  
— И что в нем необычного?  
  
Стив улыбнулся и промолчал.  
  
— И все же, — обреченно произнес Говард, его голос заметно дрожал. — Забери его поскорее. Мне по ночам снятся кошмары. Я… я его боюсь.  
  
— Ну что ты, — успокаивающе ответил Стив. — Он ведь твой сын. Он любит тебя.  
  
— У меня нет сына, — грубо отрезал Говард. — И никогда не было!  
  
Стив снова улыбнулся и в задумчивости отошел к окну.  
  
Замерший за дверью Тони почувствовал, как по его щекам стекают горячие капли. Он всегда подозревал, что Говард его не любит. Но подозревать — это одно, а услышать своими ушами — совсем другое. Второе оказалось намного больнее. Вместе с проснувшейся болью в его душе начало подниматься что-то еще, и оно было невыразимо горькое, тяжелое и темное, разительно отличающее от всего, что Тони унюхивал вокруг. Если у других людей эта энергия хаоса была легким ветерком, неспособным сдвинуть с места бумажный кораблик, то его скорбь, как разрушительная стихия, могла сносить деревья, ломая их стволы, словно хрупкие тонкие косточки. И сейчас Тони, как никогда, был готов ломать.  
  
Говард внезапно застыл, вытаращил глаза и, чтобы не упасть, обеими руками схватился за стол. Но, не сумев удержаться, все равно свалился на пол. В его груди что-то громко хрустнуло.  
  
— Аа-а, — отхаркивая из горла кровь, закричал он. — Стив, Стив… мать твою, сделай что-нибудь! Стив!  
  
Хруст повторился, и Говард взвыл сильней, отчаянно прося помощи. Его сдавленные вопли, прерывающиеся кровавым кашлем, грозили всполошить весь дом. Только его почему-то никто не слышал, будто из гостиной, как из сотканной из плотной материи клетки, ничто не могло вырваться наружу — ни человек, ни запах, ни звук.  
  
Стив еще какое-то время молча стоял у окна, словно в комнате ничего особенного не происходило. Наконец он медленно повернулся, окинул корчащегося на полу Говарда безучастным взглядом и негромко произнес:  
  
— Тони, солнце. Иди в свою комнату. Я договорю с твоим отцом и зайду к тебе. У меня кое-что есть для тебя.  
  
Тони тотчас пришел в себя. Горечь отступила, оставив лишь радость и сладостное чувство предвкушения. Стив зайдет к нему! Стив принес ему подарок!  
  
— Хорошо, — смущенно ответил Тони, отходя от двери. — Простите! Простите меня…  
  
Стив не сердился. Все так же улыбаясь, он ему кивнул, а после подошел к притихшему от ужаса Говарду и поднял его на ноги.  
  
Что было дальше, Тони уже не видел. Он добежал до своей комнаты и стал ждать. Не прошло и десяти минут, как раздался стук в дверь, и Тони, не в силах больше держать себя в руках, кинулся навстречу Стиву.  
  
— Стив… мистер Роджерс. Простите, я…  
  
Стив подхватил готового заплакать от восторга ребенка на руки, нежно обнял и усадил к себе на колени.  
  
— Малыш, ты чем-то расстроен? — спросил его Стив. — Не плачь. Расскажи мне, что произошло. Кто тебя обидел?  
  
Тони, вспомнив про Говарда, сразу надулся и замотал головой. Но видя, что Стив ждет ответа, угрюмо произнес:  
  
— Говард сказал, что у него нет сына. Получается, что тогда…. у меня нет папы?  
  
— Он просто очень злился, поэтому так сказал, — успокаивающе погладил его по голове Стив. — Конечно, у тебя есть отец. Он тебя любит.  
  
— Говард меня не любит, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, проворчал Тони. — Значит, это не он. Кто мой настоящий отец? Могу я его увидеть?  
  
— Нет, — мягко ответил Стив. — Ты еще нескоро его увидишь, но он всегда будет с тобой. И я тоже.  
  
— Почему я его не увижу?  
  
— Потому что твой отец — ангел.  
  
— Ангел? — недоверчиво изумился Тони. — Разве так бывает?  
  
— Конечно. Когда-нибудь я тебе все расскажу. А пока…  
  
Стив многообещающе улыбнулся, пересадил Тони на кровать и взял оставленную возле двери коробку.  
  
— Я слышал, у тебя был котенок. Как его звали?  
  
Тони, надеявшемуся получить подарок, ужасно не понравился очередной вопрос. Он снова нахмурился, но из вежливости ответил:  
  
— Баки.  
  
— Что случилось с Баки?  
  
— Он умер. Упал с крыши. — Потом Тони подумал и добавил: — Случайно.  
  
— Хм-м, — задумчиво протянул Стив. — Выходит, что тебе нужен новый друг. Смотри, кто у меня есть.  
  
Сказав это, он открыл коробку, из которой тут же высунулись большие черные лапы, а затем юркой змейкой поднялся в воздух длинный изящный хвост. Два глаза-фонарика — яркие и переливающиеся в полутемной комнате, будто ожившие драгоценные камни, — сверкнули чистой зеленью. Тони потрясенно взвизгнул и бережно взял свой подарок на руки. Когда животное, требуя ласки, вдруг громко замурлыкало, он почесал за бархатным ушком, на кончике которого торчала маленькая грациозная кисточка.  
  
— Как ты его назовешь? — убедившись, что мальчик доволен, спросил Стив.  
  
— Принц, — любуясь на черную блестящую шерсть под ладонями, сказал Тони. — Он похож на заколдованного принца.  
  
— Кто знает, может, так и есть, — тепло рассмеялся Стив.  
  
Принц, издав капризное «мяу», выпрыгнул из рук и умостился прямо на подушке, всем своим гордым видом оправдывая данное ему имя.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты будешь хорошо заботиться о Принце, — ласково пригрозил ему Стив. — Иначе я подарю его другому мальчику.  
  
Тони, испугавшись, что подарок у него могут отнять, кинулся к котенку и нежно провел подушечками пальцев по лощеной холке.  
  
— Я обещаю, — со всей искренностью заявил он. — Принц будет моим самым лучшим другом. Он каждую ночь будет спать вместе со мной.  
  
— А что ты скажешь папе Говарду? — все так же мягко спросил Стив, только сейчас в его голосе улавливались строгие нотки.  
  
Тони негодующе вспыхнул, но рассердить или разочаровать Стива он боялся больше всего на свете. Поэтому он виновато опустил голову и сказал:  
  
— Я попрошу прощения.  
  
Стив растянул губы в легкой улыбке, будто другого ответа он и не ожидал услышать.  
  
— Молодец, Тони.  
  
Из гостиной донесся взволнованный голос Марии, которая, вероятно, застала мужа полуживого и едва стоящего на ногах.  
  
— Джарвис, не пялься, как истукан! Вызови врача! Скорее! Говард, Говард, дорогой…  
  
Тони встревожился, глядя на Стива испуганными помокревшими глазами, готовый снова разрыдаться. Он боялся, что из-за поднявшегося в доме шума Стиву придется оставить его и уйти. Взрослые вечно делают из мухи слона — не так уж сильно пострадал Говард! Он сломал ему всего-то два ребра…  
  
Словно разгадав его мысли, Стив по-доброму усмехнулся и протянул ему руку. Тони ухватился за нее, как за единственное спасение, жалея, что нельзя поднести к губам и поцеловать бледную теплую ладонь. Вот за это Стив его точно отругает. Мария, правда, целовала Тони, а он ее иногда в ответ. Почему тогда ему нельзя поцеловать Стива? Но, подумав, Тони решил, что все же нельзя. Пока что…  
  
— Твои родители заняты. Может, пойдем пока прогуляемся в саду?  
  
— Да! — радостно крикнул Тони и почти сразу же помрачнел. — Там уже темно.  
  
— Ты боишься темноты?  
  
— Пф-ф, — обиделся Тони. — Мне не разрешают гулять одному после захода солнца. Мама говорит, что я обязательно потеряюсь.  
  
— Но ты ведь будешь не один, а со мной.  
  
— И то верно! — воскликнул Тони, едва не запрыгнув Стиву на шею. — Я не против, если мы потеряемся вдвоем.  
  
Стив рассмеялся, а притихший на подушке Принц настороженно дернул ухом и больше не тратил на них свое высочайшее внимание.  
  


***

  
Они вышли на улицу через заднюю дверь, даже не заглянув в гостиную, откуда все еще доносились встревоженные голоса его родных. Тони не было до них дела, как нет дела расправившему крылья дракону до копошения муравьев. Он хотел слышать и видеть одного только Стива.  
  
В огромном, растянувшемся на много гектаров саду было мокро после дневного дождя и пахло сырой землей. Свет от луны и желтых фонарей освещал узкие дорожки, петляющие между кустами и деревьями. Тони крепко держал Стива за локоть, то и дело украдкой заглядывая в его красивое лицо. Он хотел попроситься на руки, но, как ни старался, не мог придумать для этого убедительной причины. Просить просто так Тони не осмелился. Вдруг Стиву будет тяжело, Тони ведь уже не маленький совсем! Однако… может, когда-нибудь он сам возьмет Стива на руки и так запросто понесет, куда только захочет? Мысль показалась неловкой и очень глупой, но Тони решил ее запомнить и, как и все, касающееся Стива, бережно сохранить.  
  
Они шли все дальше и дальше вглубь ночного сада. И вскоре из дома можно было увидеть только два силуэта, отбрасывающие под луной черные тени. Если присмотреться, то эти тени были необычной формы, словно принадлежали не людям вовсе, и исходящая от них чернота могла заполнить самый бездонный колодец, а может быть, и вовсе вырваться наружу, навсегда погасив солнечный свет.

  
2\. Два демона

  
Главный офис компании «Старк Индастриз» нельзя было назвать обычным небоскребом. Башня Старка была настолько оригинальна, что даже привычные к вычурной футуристичной архитектуре жители мегаполисов не могли ею не восхищаться. Она возвышалась над унылыми однотипными зданиями, как нерушимая цитадель из какого-нибудь научно-фантастического романа. Несмотря на то, что Башня не являлась самой высокой в мире, она по праву считалась самым впечатляющим сооружением, созданным человеком в двадцать первом веке, и каждый, кто хоть на мгновение цеплялся за нее взглядом, долго не мог отвести глаза, словно это был священный храм, а смотрящий — истовым верующим. Про владельца Башни Тони Старка, сына богатейшего промышленника Говарда Старка, было известно немного. Он родился в США, вырос и получил образование в Европе. Так же как и Говард, Тони считался гениальным изобретателем, но уже в юном возрасте превзошел своего отца. Поговаривали, что первого робота Тони собрал в семилетнем возрасте, а в восемнадцать создал прототип разумного ИИ. Еще ходили слухи, что молодой Старк сорил деньгами, как арабский шейх, пил как сапожник и разбивал женские сердца, как заправский Казанова. Однако, невзирая на сомнительную репутацию, для широкой публики личность Тони Старка оставалась загадкой, и как бы ни скрипели акульими зубами журналистки таблоидных изданий, все, чем им оставалось поживиться — это сплетни и слухи. Получить эксклюзивный доступ к телу пока не удавалось никому. Тони вполне мог считаться великосветским затворником, отгородившимся в своей Башне от суетливой толпы, сведя контакты к узкому кругу избранных. Так думало большинство, когда речь заходила о Старке, не находя ничего предосудительного в том, что такой выдающийся человек не желал иметь дела ни с телевизионщиками, ни с желтыми газетенками. Еще Тони Старк обладал уникальным свойством вызывать восхищение и трепет, оставаясь при этом в тени, будто в одном его имени содержалось что-то таинственно-мистическое. Впрочем, открытых недругов и завистников у Тони тоже было с лихвой. Его давний конкурент Джастин Хаммер не упускал возможности едко высказаться в адрес заносчивого гения и его сомнительных оборонных успехов, тогда как «Хаммер Интернешнл» добивался новых государственных контрактов… Только как ни старались вывести его из себя дельцы вроде Хаммера, их нападки не удостаивались внимания ни самого Старка, ни официальных комментаторов в лице главы пресс-службы «Старк Индастриз» Пеппер Потс. Вместо словесных баталий в течение месяца компания Старка выпускала на рынок вооружения США очередное ноу-хау, в прямом и переносном смысле производя эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, и это сбивало спесь с его хорохорящихся конкурентов получше любых громких слов. Нередко случалось, что особо ярых противников расширения влияния «Старк Индастриз» постигали неожиданные несчастья: кто-то внезапно умирал, сходил с ума или пропадал без вести. Правда, связать эти случаи с Тони Старком было совершенно невозможно, ввиду того, что все инциденты не имели признаков чьего-либо злого умысла, будто этих людей настигало проклятие или беспощадный рок.  
  
В этот жаркий день Башня отражала слишком много света, превратившись в гигантский смоляной факел, грозящий если не сжечь дотла, то основательно поджарить все вокруг. Когда полуденное солнце достигло зенита, улицы Нью-Йорка ощутимо проредели — выдержать аномальную сорокоградусную жару, накрывшую почти все Восточное побережье, мог не каждый. В поисках прохлады люди попрятались в своих домах, офисах и торговых центрах, не желая без крайней нужды выходить на солнцепек. Раскаленные каменные стены высоток делали воздух еще горячее, словно город накрыло дыханием усталого дракона, выпускающего пар на измученных путников из огромных сопящих ноздрей.  
  
— Это просто ад, сэр, — утирая пот, выдохнул мальчишка-бариста. Ругая про себя на чем свет стоит жадного хозяина, который после поломки кондиционеров отказался распустить персонал кофейни и заставил отработать смену, он вручил стаканчик с кофе единственному клиенту. Другие посетители разбежались по соседним заведениям, когда поняли, что к горячим напиткам бонусом идет не менее горячий прием. Однако мужчину, терпеливо ожидавшего свой заказ, казалось, не беспокоили такие мелочи. Он был высок, светловолос и очень бледен, а на спокойном, будто выточенном из мрамора, лице не было и намека на покраснение или влагу. То, что мужчина имел крупное мускулистое телосложение, угадывалось даже сквозь слои плотной черной одежды, закрывающей его от шеи до пят, больше уместной поздней осенью, но уж никак не в такую невыносимую жару.  
  
«Как он еще не расплавился в этом кожаном плаще?» — покачал головой мальчишка, а вслух произнес:  
  
— Похоже, что преисподняя перенесла свою столицу прямо на Манхэттен.  
  
— Еще нет, но уже скоро, — не глядя на него, ответил мужчина. — Думаешь, это плохо?  
  
— Простите, сэр, — не понял мальчишка. — Плохо что?  
  
— Варить отвратительный кофе, молодой человек.  
  
— У нас лучший кофе в Нью-Йорке, — гордо выпятив подбородок, ответил юный бариста. — Попробуйте, не пожалеете.  
  
— Я не пью кофе, — улыбнулся мужчина и наконец поднял на собеседника внимательные голубые глаза. — Всего лишь смею надеяться, что одному моему другу он придется по вкусу. Ему очень трудно угодить.  
  
Мальчишка невольно зарделся от этой снисходительной и обезоруживающей улыбки, подумав, что кому бы такой красавчик ни носил кофе, будь это самые жуткие помои, вряд ли тот человек осмелится его отчитать. Если, конечно, их фирменный американо с корицей не предназначался для какого-нибудь богатого высокомерного лентяя, гоняющего своего молчаливого бодигарда за напитками.  
  
— Если вашему другу не понравится, — вдохновенно выдал бариста, — приходите, и в следующую нашу встречу я верну вам все до цента.  
  
Мужчина, будто считав его мысли, с интересом приподнял бровь. Вопреки подкупающе доброжелательному тону, незнакомец вызывал двоякие чувства, словно ты очутился в дорогом клубе, где сперва тебе улыбаются и говорят, что все за счет заведения, а потом сам не понимаешь, как так случилось, что к концу вечера ты драишь на кухне посуду по уши в долгах. Так и в облике его собеседника таился какой-то опасный, едва уловимый подвох.  
  
— Договорились, — усмехнувшись, сказал мужчина, оставляя деньги на стойке. Выйдя из кофейни, он направился на северо-запад, туда, где отбрасывала огромную тень всем известная Башня, и почти сразу пропал из виду, поглощенный шумным, никогда не засыпающим Нью-Йорком.  
  
Взяв плату, бариста открыл кассу, чтобы пробить чек, но так и застыл, с удивлением разглядывая купюру — вместо пары долларов ему отвалили целую сотню. Спохватившись, он выбежал на улицу, пытаясь отыскать глазами странного посетителя, но, как и следовало ожидать, того уже след простыл.  
  
— Эх, кто меня за язык тянул-то, — горестно вздохнул мальчишка. Он, конечно, был рад таким щедрым чаевым, но, если приятель этого чудака не оценит по достоинству его кофе, придется возвращать сто баксов — а соблазн их потратить прямо сейчас был очень велик. Мало того что в Нью-Йорке был сущий ад, так еще и демоны искушали купить билет на супербоул, на который ему теперь хватит заначки. Вот уж точно дилемма из дилемм.  
  
«Была не была… пошел ты к дьяволу, мистер Дженкинс» — подумал мальчишка и, послав в камеру сквалыге-хозяину средний палец, снял фартук и кинул его на пол.  
  
Пусть увольняет, гад. Ведь на худой конец можно наступить на горло своим принципам и устроиться в какой-нибудь сетевой Старбакс — с убогим меню и корпоративной культурой, зарубающей на корню все его блистательные умения.  
  
А чаевые… он сегодня честно заработал, вкалывая, не жалея себя, как кузнец над пылающим горнилом, и что бы там ни говорили несведущие в великом искусстве кофеварения люди, его фирменный кофе не так уж плох.  
  


***

  
В мастерской Тони Старка было жарко. Без сомнения, Башня была оборудована самой передовой системой вентиляции в мире, но сейчас все окна были настежь открыты, и горячие потоки воздуха беспрепятственно проникали внутрь здания, не сдерживаемые искусственной холодной стеной. Возле одного из окон стоял сам хозяин мастерской. Сложив руки на груди, он хмуро рассматривал уже знакомого нам мужчину, которому, судя по всему, был не рад. Его брови были сведены в резкую ломаную линию, образовывая складку на насупленном лбу, и если внимательно присмотреться, то в похожих на темный янтарь глазах можно было разглядеть пляшущие вокруг зрачков золотистые огоньки. Эти огоньки, как высекаемые из камня искры, в любой момент грозились разжечь костер, утащив в него всех неугодных, превратив их плоть и кости в груду золы. Только вот сидевший напротив мужчина оставался равнодушен к угрозе, продолжая как ни в чем не бывало раскладывать бумаги на рабочем столе.  
  
— Клянусь, Роджерс, — не выдержав игру в молчанку, взорвался Тони, — если ты снова явился для того, чтобы убедить меня сотрудничать с этой мелкой шушерой, я тебя больше на порог не пущу. Мой ответ «нет». Я даже не взгляну в эти контракты.  
  
— Людям, о которых ты говоришь, принадлежит треть Европы и половина Африки. Ты пока не можешь позволить себе отказаться от сильных союзников. Ты должен это подписа…  
  
— В гробу я видал таких союзников, — прервал его Тони и раздраженно махнул рукой. Бумаги на столе моментально свернулись, как высохшие пожелтевшие листья, превратившись в гору мусора. — Тех, кто лижет задницу генеральному секретарю, считая «Старк Индастриз» оружейным супермаркетом, я к своим разработкам на пушечный выстрел не подпущу!  
  
Стив прикрыл глаза, устало потирая пальцем висок.  
  
— Говард хотел, чтобы ты стал политиком, — задумчиво произнес он. — Возможно, такой опыт воспитал бы в тебе необходимую для выживания гибкость.  
  
— Пф-ф, — скривился в усмешке Тони. — Политика — это пристанище для лицемерных ублюдков. Не нужно быть политиком, чтобы управлять миром, достаточно иметь весомое преимущество, что ляжет в основу нового мирового порядка. Ведь пока они не догадываются, но их будущее сосредоточено здесь, в этих стенах. Когда я закончу свой проект с источником чистой энергии, ни одна шавка не осмелится поставить себя выше меня. Они будут умолять о милости и снисхождении, зная, что иначе отправятся прямиком в ад.  
  
Стив промолчал, ничего не ответив. Тони все же уловил в его порицающем взгляде больше, чем могло быть сказано вслух. Кровь хлынула к лицу Тони, и с его губ чуть не сорвалось ругательство, но из последних сил он прикусил язык.  
  
Внезапно что-то задело его ногу, пробежав между ними внушительной тенью и издав громкий шипящий звук.  
  
— Кис-кис, — ласково позвал Стив. — Давно тебя не видел, дружище. Тони хорошо заботится о тебе?  
  
«Дружище» гордой поступью вышел на свет, оказавшись большим черным котом с необычайно роскошной шерстью. Он был слишком крупным для домашнего, и его легко можно было принять за среднюю по размерам рысь. Кот самовольно запрыгнул на стол, покрутился на месте и с неудовольствием уставился на отвернувшегося к окну Тони. Так и не дождавшись от хозяина внимания, он изящно прогнулся и с силой поскреб лапами по полированной поверхности, оставив глубокие борозды от острых, как бритва, когтей. Затем этот шкодник улегся, растянувшись на столе всем своим массивным телом, и, вопросительно воззрившись уже на Стива, начал вылизывать лапу.  
  
— Не знаю точно, сколько ему лет, но подозреваю, что по кошачьим меркам этот хитрый говнюк должен был давно помереть, — указав на кота, произнес Тони. — Однако он здоров, жрет как не в себя и с каждым годом становится все противней и злокозненней.  
  
Будто разгадав смысл столь нелестного резюме, кот поднялся, лениво потоптался на месте и демонстративно уронил тяжелую подставку для ручек. Потом стал методично смахивать со стола все, что попадало под хищную бесстыжую лапу. Когда все хозяйское добро валялось на полу, кошак удовлетворенно заурчал и, распушив длинный королевский хвост, убежал восвояси.  
  
— Мяу…  
  
Нисколько не разозлившись за устроенное бесчинство, Тони лишь покачал головой:  
  
— Он убил моего последнего помощника. Симпатичный был малый, с Оксфордским дипломом и шикарной зад… подающий надежды молодой человек. Принц подкрался и вцепился ему в сонную артерию. Я потом эту обнаглевшую скотину в наказание неделю на одной воде держал, вот он до сих пор на меня дуется.  
  
— Принц очень ревнив, — по-кошачьи расплылся в улыбке Стив. — Не будь с ним слишком строг.  
  
— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Принц бы и тебя загрыз, если бы учуял, что ты слабее.  
  
— Он еще и умен.  
  
— Иногда даже слишком.  
  
Взглянув на полыхающий город, Тони отошел к открытому окну, в какой-то момент почувствовав, что ему стало тяжелее смотреть на Стива.  
  
Не только Принц был не подвержен губительной печати времени, Стив тоже практически не изменился. И теперь, спустя годы, они с Тони выглядели как ровесники. Ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем это не имело значения, но почему-то именно сегодня Тони впервые ощутил, что их колеблющиеся и ни в чем не похожие жизни вошли в резонанс. Он, конечно, и раньше подумывал о том, чтобы перевести их отношения в другую плоскость — желательно такую, где Стив связанный стоит на коленях и умоляет, чтобы Тони был с ним максимально жесток. Однако затейливо сплетенные нити их судеб упорно расходились в противоположные стороны, разлучая их на долгие месяцы, а то и годы, словно они были два дрейфующих континента, тянущихся друг к другу, но остающихся врозь. Тони знал, что его восхождение на вершину уже близко, но перед тем, как сделать первый шаг к своему предназначению, он должен любой ценой разорвать этот порочный круг.  
  
Стив должен принадлежать ему.  
  
— Ты догадался, зачем еще я пришел? — вкрадчивый голос выдернул Тони из его благостных размышлений.  
  
— Угостить кофе? — улыбнулся Тони, заметив на столе принесенный Стивом стаканчик. Получается, что, когда Принц начал буянить, Стив предусмотрительно переставил тот на пол, а теперь вернул обратно.  
  
— Не только.  
  
— Вот так…  
  
Не отрывая глаз от бледного, скучающего лица, Тони решительно приблизился к Стиву, но вместо того, чтобы сесть как положено — в кресло напротив, — он обошел стол и привалился к нему ягодицами. Быстро поняв, что так ему неудобно, Тони сбросил кроссовки и, вольготно усевшись на гладкую поверхность, уперся голыми ступнями в Стивов стул, тихонько прокравшись ногами под полы плаща. Он не касался самого Стива и вообще никоим образом не переходил границы дозволенного, продолжая вести подчеркнуто дружеский разговор.  
  
— И зачем же?  
  
— Я полагал, что спустя годы ты научишься держать себя в руках, — выразительно помолчав, устало сказал Стив. — Ты осознаешь, сколько врагов вчера себе нажил? У тебя много сил и исключительных талантов, но ты не бессмертный. Когда ты наконец это поймешь?  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я снова извинился? — не ожидая такого поворота, оскалился Тони.  
  
— Боюсь, некоторые тебя уже не услышат, а другие — слышать не захотят. Ты убил двух высокопоставленных членов Гидры.  
  
— Я убил? — изобразил удивление Тони. — Они ведь покончили с собой.  
  
Стив скривился, будто ему в рот попало что-то кислое, и, копируя гримасу самого Тони, измученно закатил глаза. Последнего это очень насмешило. В приступе неудержимого веселья Тони спрыгнул со стола и, как огромный кот, перетек к Стиву на колени, начав бесцеремонно хохотать ему прямо в ухо. И смеялся до тех пор, пока его силы не иссякли и он не притих, изредка пофыркивая в прохладную, пахнущую дымом и сладким кофе шею.  
  
— Ты играешь с огнем, — удерживая Тони, чтобы тот не свалился на пол, спокойно продолжил Стив. — Все почти забыли тот случай с фон Штрукером и его псом. Ты снова хочешь разворошить осиное гнездо?  
  
— Пусть не забывают! — прорычал Тони. — Они знают, кто я и на что способен. Но вместо страха и преклонения каждый ублюдок только и думает, как бы еще использовать эту сверхъестественную зверушку. Явись им хоть четыре всадника Апокалипсиса, они захотят сделать из них покемонов.  
  
— Хм…  
  
Тони еще какое-то время хмурился, а потом вдруг громко рассмеялся.  
  
— Не удивлюсь, если Гидра уже планирует открыть свой филиал в аду. Нашими стараниями, разумеется.  
  
— Такова природа людей, — как в далеком детстве, Стив успокаивающе провел рукой по его волосам. — Они все хотят контролировать, даже то, что не до конца понимают.  
  
Не меняя позы, Тони прижался к сильному плечу, процедив сквозь зубы грязное ругательство. Он лучше других, на своей шкуре, узнал подлую природу человечества. Чего стоил один предатель Обадая Стейн, организовавший на него нападение несколько лет назад. Тони тогда связали, обложили распятиями и закопали живьем в афганской пещере. Он пролежал много месяцев в железном ящике, раздираемый отчаянием и болью, погребенный под тоннами камней и песка. Стив его нашел и из последних сил привел в сознание; опоздай он еще немного — и Тони, до крайности ослабленный и истощенный, бесповоротно бы утратил рассудок. После этого Стив методично, с рвением, достойным идеального демона-солдата, уничтожал все, что представляло для Тони малейшую угрозу; но если устранить врага-одиночку было просто, то с такой слаженной, хитросплетенной сетью, что представляла собой Гидра, нельзя было рубить с плеча — ведь на месте одной отрубленной головы вырастали две другие. И Тони еще не вышел на тот уровень своей мощи, чтобы, не рискуя жизнью, выдрать сердце этой гадине.  
  
— Так ты поэтому притащил эти контракты, — внезапно его осенила догадка. — Хочешь стравить этих дельцов с Гидрой, чтобы они на время забыли про меня?  
  
Стив многозначительно промолчал.  
  
— Знаешь, — произнес Тони и, перекинув через Стива ногу, уселся в позу, которую теперь нельзя было назвать пристойной. — Я раньше действительно верил в твою непоколебимую верность Гидре. Они ведь столько сделали для тебя — падшего ангела без тела и крыльев, которому нет места ни на небесах, ни в аду.  
  
— Тех, кто мне помог, я уже отблагодарил. Их преемникам я ничего не должен.  
  
— Ага… — рассеянно кивнул Тони и начал сосредоточенно шарить по груди Стива, пока его настойчивая рука не оказалась под плащом, в надежде подобраться ближе к телу. Хоть ему и нравилось это тело, он часто задумывался о том, как выглядел Стив в своей первоначальной оболочке — он был так же высок и мускулист или, может, его сотканная из небесной материи фигура была хрупкой и изящной, как у настоящего крылатого херувима? Тони был уверен, что Стив понравился бы ему любой.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел? — улыбаясь, спросил Стив и перехватил его руку. Он всегда позволял Тони то, за что других бы порвал, не сходя с места, с непринужденной улыбкой на идеальных губах, и эта вседозволенность необычайно пьянила, ощущаясь на вкус лучше дорогого виски.  
  
— Да, хотел, — глядя на его рот, облизнулся Тони. — Хотел сделать тебе больно.  
  
Совсем чуть-чуть усилив захват, Стив вопросительно приподнял бровь. Его искрящиеся морозным инеем глаза будто бы смеялись.  
  
— Можно? — на секунду испугавшись, что ему откажут, Тони прижался лбом к его шее. Другую руку Стив тоже удерживал, поэтому все, что оставалось — это пытаться тереться об него лицом и телом, не решаясь вонзить зубы в неприкрытую одеждой плоть. Опустившись ниже, Тони увидел на плаще металлическую пуговицу, взял ее в рот и с наслаждением оторвал.  
  
— Я обещаю, тебе понравится, — выплюнув пуговицу, он двинул бедрами, притираясь к Стиву, насколько позволяли это сделать плотные слои одежды, разделявшие их. Тони был готов рвать зубами все до последнего лоскута, пока под ним не окажется лишь обнаженное гладкое тело, а после облизывать и кусать его так долго, покуда у него хватит сил.  
  
— Так можно? — хрипло переспросил Тони, заглядывая в сосредоточенные льдистые глаза. Если ему откажут сегодня, то он, пожалуй, переживет, но точно кого-нибудь убьет с особой жестокостью. Вероятно, первого попавшегося несчастного, что окажется у него на пути. Через два часа в HR-отделе стартуют собеседования на должность его нового помощника, и он мог бы…  
  
— Тони, нет, — прервал его вклинившийся в голову твердый голос. — Ты не сделаешь этого.  
  
— Ты что, осмелился прочитать мои мысли? — неверяще произнес Тони, не зная, разозлиться ему или в отместку без разрешения куснуть Стива за губу. Он выбрал последнее, оставив на нежной коже легкий багровый подтек, которой был настолько хорош, что Тони захотелось достать телефон и запечатлеть этот след на память.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, когда все и так написано у тебя на лице, — отпустив его руки, ответил Стив. — Ты не станешь вредить людям.  
  
— Потому что тебе их жалко или потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы я вредил только тебе?  
  
— А ты как думаешь?  
  
Стив, хоть и оставался внешне безразличным к его поползновениям, со своих колен не сбросил, что воодушевило Тони с новой силой. Он понимал, что падший ангел не изменяет своим привычкам и испытывает его — как сильно Тони этого хочет и как много готов отдать взамен. Что ж, у него нет бессмертной души, чтобы заложить ее Стиву, но все остальное он предоставит по первому требованию.  
  
— Я думаю, — медленно протянул Тони, вцепляясь в Стива освободившимися руками, — если ты не хочешь, чтобы я вплотную занялся изучением резюме рыженьких выпускниц Гарварда и Йеля, то тебе придется раздеться. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Стив усмехнулся. Видимо, ему понравилась столь наглая попытка шантажа. Он молча встал, придерживая Тони за бедра, и усадил его обратно на стол. Затем отошел на пару шагов назад и начал медленно расстегивать плащ, не сводя с Тони внимательного тягучего взгляда. Когда верхняя одежда была сброшена на пол, следом отправились ботинки и рубашка. Стив потянулся к брючному ремню, но Тони резко вскочил, останавливая его:  
  
— Не надо. Я сам.  
  
— Ну попробуй, — улыбнулся Стив и сделал приглашающий жест — настолько двусмысленно откровенный, что Тони не смог сдержать короткий судорожный вздох.  
  
Получив долгожданное разрешение, Тони не стал тратить время на прелюдии — он рухнул перед Стивом на колени, варварски разорвал ремень и, запустив ладонь под белье, с силой обхватил полувозбужденный член. Стив, все так же улыбаясь, громко втянул воздух в легкие, что говорило о том, что от такого грубого обращения он испытал отнюдь не боль. Дождавшись, когда плоть в его руке станет обжигающе твердой, Тони избавил его от брюк и белья, затем взял губами крупную багровую головку, продолжая сжимать ствол, периодически поглаживая его по всей длине. Стив не двигался, только внимательно наблюдал, словно вовсе не участвовал в процессе, но Тони, обладающий нечеловеческим осязанием и слухом, знал, что сердце его солдата начало биться быстрей, а прохладная кровь в жилах стала на порядок горячее.  
  
— В следующий раз я поставлю тебя на колени, — оторвавшись от него, промурлыкал Тони. — И свяжу. Цепью…  
  
Стив едва заметно кивнул и поощрительно погладил его за ушами. Тони вспыхнул и принялся засасывать член еще сильнее, пристроив свободную руку у Стива на заднице и пока только блуждая по бледной бархатистой коже, не пытаясь пробраться к более чувствительным местам. Выпустив член изо рта, он заставил Стива расставить ноги шире и впился поцелуем во внутреннюю часть бедра — вначале мокро прижимаясь губами, а после сладко кусая до налившегося кровью синяка.  
  
— Я на тебе живого места не оставлю. Ты же мне разрешишь? Разрешишь? — не сдерживая стоны, почти умолял Тони. Он никогда в жизни так отчаянно не хотел кем-то обладать — растерзать, подчинить, сделать своим. Казалось, он мог бы кончить только от ощущения у себя во рту и на зубах солоноватой, пахнущей кровью и пеплом кожи. Лишь бы не останавливаться и попробовать ее всю до последнего кусочка, утолить свой мучительный голод, не оставить нетронутым даже крошечного уголка этого потрясающего тела.  
  
— Я разрешаю, Тони.  
  
Всего несколько слов — и его сердце зажглось беспощадным огнем, обнажая скрытую от мира людей звериную сущность. Он легко взял Стива на руки и понес в спальню.  
  
Пылая от предвкушения и восторга, окутывая свое сокровище черной демонической аурой, Тони едва ли осознавал, что одна его детская наивная мечта только что стала реальностью.  
  


***

  
В спальне, на темных шелковых простынях, два разгоряченных тела сплелись, как гибкие виноградные лозы, извиваясь и дыша в едином ритме. Одну ногу Стива Тони забросил себе на бедро, притиснувшись к нему сзади, помогая двигаться в такт своим медленным глубоким толчкам. В первый раз все вышло слишком яростно и сумбурно, больше напоминая сцепление диких животных, чем нормальный секс. Вся спина Стива была искусана и ободрана, особенно Тони постарался в области лопаток, где, как ему казалось, должны были быть эти проклятые крылья, несправедливо отнятые неким человеческим божеством, возомнившим себя всемогущим. Тони уже за одно это его ненавидел — только он здесь имеет власть отнимать и даровать. Подтверждая свое право владения, он наставил на нежной мускулистой плоти сотни отметок, а потом вылизал их, орудуя языком снаружи и внутри, пока Стив не начал стонать в его руках, принимая все, что ему предложено. Ласкающие слух мелодичные звуки превратились в пошлые и непристойные, окончательно лишив Тони самоконтроля, но им двоим нечего было бояться — как бы далеко они ни зашли в своей жажде, они не могли по-настоящему друг другу навредить. Боль и удовольствие растекались по венам, будто расплавленный кипящий металл, и Тони, почувствовав, что Стив уже на пике, стал двигаться быстрее, чтобы прийти к завершению и поделиться с ним накопившимся в его теле текучим огнем.  
  
К вечеру Тони сидел в постели, откинувшись Стиву на грудь, и лениво водил рукой по его бедру, в другой руке он держал уже полностью остывший кофе. После долгого секса пересохло в горле, и это сомнительное холодное пойло было как нельзя кстати.  
  
— Это несправедливо, — обиженно вздохнул Тони, пробегая пальцами по едва заметным ссадинам на молочно-белой коже. — Я так старался, а ты выйдешь отсюда таким же, каким и вошел.  
  
— Каким? — устраивая поудобней и целуя в висок разморенного Тони, спросил Стив.  
  
— Не моим.  
  
Стив словил его руку, переплел пальцы со своими и, уткнувшись губами в темную макушку, прошептал:  
  
— Если я не твой, тогда и ничей больше.  
  
Тони улыбнулся, пряча чрезмерно счастливое и сытое лицо — он не хотел, чтобы Стив увидел, как он вспыхивает, словно какая-то влюбленная девица. Поборов внезапно нахлынувшие чувства, он развернулся, обнял Стива за шею и начал целовать. Только когда их губы онемели и припухли от свежих кровоточащих ссадин, они прервали поцелуй.  
  
Из окон лился предзакатный свет, возвещая о том, что день подходит к концу. Однако, вопреки чаянию уставших от жаркого солнца людей, к вечеру не стало прохладней. Наоборот, температура стремительно подскочила на несколько градусов, принося в город воистину адский зной, словно изнуренный до крайности Нью-Йорк был живым существом и сейчас просто лежал в нестерпимой горячке.  
  
— Ты бы прекращал играть с погодой, — хлопнув Тони по голой ягодице, с укором произнес Стив. — Людям это вредно для здоровья, особенно пожилым.  
  
Тони фыркнул в подушку: несмотря на то что Стив был довольно старым демоном, который не гнушался от скуки охотиться на легкую добычу в виде наивных легкодоступных душ, он всегда слишком трепетно относился к человечеству. Была ли причина в его ангельском прошлом, или Стив сам по себе был такой редкий экземпляр, для Тони оставалось загадкой. Но это ему тоже нравилось в нем.  
  
— Я просто замерз, — честно ответил Тони. — И не мог согреться.  
  
— А сейчас?  
  
— Сейчас мне хорошо.  
  
Стив удовлетворенно кивнул, укладываясь рядом и закрывая глаза, но вдруг кое-что вспомнил и снова растормошил дремлющего Тони.  
  
— Как тебе кофе, что я принес?  
  
— Кофе? — удивленно переспросил Тони. Он не сразу нашелся, что сказать, однако спустя пару секунд на его лице засияла лукавая улыбка. — Я бы сказал, что он ужасен, но теперь мне думается, что это был лучший кофе, что я пробовал за всю свою жизнь.  
  
Стив недовольно поморщился. В глубине спокойных светлых глаз промелькнула досада.  
  
— Жаль, — наконец произнес он, — я только что потерял сто баксов и приглянувшуюся мне юную душу.  
  
— Это чью же?  
  
— Одного бездарного кофевара.  
  
В комнате на минуту воцарилось молчание…  
  
— А-ха-ха, — скручиваясь от безудержного смеха, катался по постели Тони. — Ты просто нечто, Стив. У меня на руках сотня резюме, а за стеной шастает голодный Принц. Выбирай любого несчастного, и мы…  
  
Он не успел договорить, потому что его прижали к кровати, заломили обе руки и заткнули поцелуем смеющийся рот, и все, что услышал покорившийся зверь перед тем, как упасть в круговорот из похоти и экстаза, это отчетливое: «Тони, нет!»


End file.
